


ROSA

by jeonseolbaozi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonseolbaozi/pseuds/jeonseolbaozi
Summary: "Bari adını söyle!" Diye seslendi arkasından genç adam. Solukları hızlanmış, her bir yudumda ciğerlerine iğneler saplanmaktaydı."Adım demek... Benim adım Rosa, bayım."





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**AH bu sahil kenarları** _

* * *

 

**1\. KISIM**

**°Kitabın bütün kısımları** **TheRebBlack** **'e ithaf edilmiştir.. Yüreği güzel insana...°**

**Denizin hırçın dalgaları, betondan kıyının altına birikmiş yosunlu kayalıkları döverken acımıyor, kaldırımda oturmuş köpeği ansızın ıslatıverip balıkçıları küfrettiriyordu. Pazar günü insanın için sıkan kara bulutların altında yürümek, pek cazip ve kıskanılabilir bir istekti doğrusu.**

**Balıkların silik silüetlerini izleyerek, yarıdan yarıya sırılsıklam bir vaziyette İstanbul'un en güzel kaldırımında yürümekti belki de pazarını güzel yapan..**

**Kim Jongdae, tanımadığı şehrin akraba sokaklarında avare avare dolanırken birer birer not etti cümlelerini zihnine. Defteri cebinde küçük bir kalem ile birlikte nereye giderse peşinden sürüklenmekteydi ancak az evvelki fikirleri yazılacak kadar mühim değildi kendisine göre.**

**Önemli olan balığı yazmaktı, kaldırımı yazmaktı, denizi ve de denizin getirdiklerini yazmaktı. İşte bu yüzden uzun zamandır yorduğu bacaklarını dinlendirip bir ağacın altına oturmuştu. Etrafta yağmurluklarını önlem olsun diye başlarına geçirmiş balıkçılar ve simit satan seyyarlar doluydu. Birkaç çift banklarda birbirlerini ısıtabilmek için yakın yakın oturmuş gülüşüyor, bazıları da telefonda görmedikleri ancak karşılarına geçse boğma ihtimalleri tavan yapmış kişilere bağırıyordu.**

**Normaldi pazar.**

**Mutsuzdu biraz.**

**Biraz gülüş ve biraz da telaştı. Buram buram insandı.**

**İstanbul'a gelme sebebi artık Seul'ün tanıdık havasının yeni insanlarla birlikte tanınamaz hale gelmesinden ötürüydü. Birazcık yabancı kalmak istiyordu sadece. Görmediği şeyleri incelemek, hakkında yeni fikirler edinmek.. İzlenim yapma fırsatı olmuştu geçen iki sene sonrasında. Yaşadığı apartmana yakın olan bir şirkette özel çevirmenlik yapıyordu, geliri gayet iyiydi. Kendisini şanslı hissediyordu çünkü Türkçe ve Korece'yi kendisi gibi güzel konuşabilen pek de fazla Koreli yoktu özvatanında. Maaşı da ona göre artmıştı tabi ilk senesinin ardından.**

**Komşusu olan Sabire teyze yaşlılıktan kapı önüne zor çıkar olmuştu. Arada bir kızı gelip ellerini öper, vakit kaybetmeden kaçar gibi ayrılırdı evden. Bu sahneye dayanamadığındandır ki günün belli saatlerini Sabire teyze ile geçirmeye başlamıştı çoktandır. Onunla sohbet ediyor, ilaçlarını veriyor, yemeğini hazırlıyordu. Kızı birkaç kere kendisine teşekkür etmeye kalktığında ise sinirlenip kovmuş, annesine de bir şey çaktırmamıştı. Kadın da hissetmiş gibi 'kızım gelmedi bu ay' gibisinden cümleler sarf etmemişti zaten.**

**Bir de Sezai ve Rıfkı vardı. Sezai amca bakkalın sahibi, Rıfkı da çıraktı. On on bir yaşlarında zehir gibi bir veletti doğrusu. Gözleri sürekli ışıl ışıl olur, etrafı hafif bir kurnazlıkla süzerdi. Nerede laf varsa bilirdi kerata.**

**İstanbul güzeldi. Sokakları kıpır kıpır, her saat başı ayrı bir masala yer verirdi.**

**Ancak Jongdae o gün, defterini dizinin üstüne koyup bir şeyler karalarken yanına oturan çocuğu görmesiyle hayatının tepe taklak olacağını kestiremeyecek kadar dalgındı.**

**Siyah deri defterine değen mürekkebi hafifçe kağıttan ayırdığında soluklanmak için kafasını kaldırdı. Hemen ardından sağında bir karartı fark etti, ilkin korkup geri çekildi.**

**"Korkuttum sanırım?"**

**Allah aşkına bu ses.. Ne güzel sesti. Ne yumuşak, ne tenini karıncalatan bir sesti öyle? Tüyleri diken diken olmuştu doğrusu. Kanı daha hızlı akmaya başlamış, kalbi engelleyemediği ritimlerle kasılıp gevşemişti. Kaburgalarını biri mi sıkıyordu ne?**

**"H-hayır. Yalnızca ürktüm."**

**"Yanınızda oturabilir miyim?"**

**"Olur."**

**İkisi de uzunca bir süre konuşmadı. Birazcık sıkıldılar. Birazcık birbirlerini süzdüler. Jongdae giydiği siyah kot ve kırmızı oduncu gömleğinin yanı sıra solunda da bir şemsiye taşıyordu ne olur ne olmaz diye. Çocuğun gözleri ilk şemsiyede durdu, gülümsedi.**

**"Demek yağmuru sevmezsiniz." Jongdae kısa bir şaşkınlıktan sonra ağacın kenarındaki kahverengi saplı şemsiyeye baktı göz ucuyla.**

**"Aksine. Çok severim."**

**"O zaman neden duygularını incittiniz onun?"**

**"Anlamadım?"**

**"Diyorum ki madem seviyorsunuz neden şemsiye taşıyıp da üzüyorsunuz yağmuru?" Bir tuhaftı bu genç doğrusu. Sarı saçları alnına dökülüp hafifça sağa yatırılımış, üçgen dudakları soğuk havaya rağmen nemli görünüyordu. Küçük gözlerini çerçeveleyen uzun kirpikleri çok güzeldi. Elmacık kemiklerine vuran gölgeler de öyle.**

**"Nedenini bilmediğimi söylesem sorumsuz biri olarak mı görürsünüz beni?" Güldü. Gülüşü içinde bir yerlere oturdu Jongdae'nin. Melodisi kazındı kulaklarına. Tatlı ritmini soludu. Ciğerleri yandı.**

**Kafası allak bullak olmuştu ve biraz da bulanıklaşmıştı görüşü. _Neden?_**

**"Görmem. Affedebilirim bu seferlik. Bir dahakine dürüst olun yağmura, bulutlara olur mu? Çabuk kırılırlar." Sarışın olan dizlerinin üzerinde kalkıp gülümsedi ve montunu çekiştirip düzene soktu. Lacivert hırkası aralıktan görünürken Jongdae titrek titrek oturmaya ve bakışlarını yüzünde gezdirmeye devam etti.**

**Bir şeyler arıyordu o yüzde. Bir kıvılcım. Nokta. Ondan soğumasına sebep olacak ve bu saçma muhabbeti kesip atacak tek bir özellik. Belki de sinsiydi. Belki de kurnazdı. Hırsız mıydı? Ceplerini de kontol edemezdi ya karşısında.**

**Çocuk git gide uzaklaşıyordu.**

**Anlık refleksiyle kalkıp peşinden koştu ve defterini arka cebine binbir güçlükle sıkıştırdı. Kalemi çoktan bir yerlere düşmüştü zaten.**

**"Bari adını söyle!" Diye seslendi arkasından genç adam. Solukları hızlanmış, her bir yudumda ciğerlerine iğneler saplanmaktaydı.**

**"Adım, demek... Benim adım Rosa, bayım."**

_**Rosa.** _   
_**Rosa.** _   
_**Rosa.** _

**Tüm gece boyunca aklında dönen tek kelime bu, gördüğü en güzel rüya yüzü olmuştu.**

**O gün eve yağmurdan sırılsıklam vaziyette girmişti...**

__

 


	2. AH bu anason kokan şiirler

**2.KISIM**

**Jongdae sohbaharın getirdiklerini her zaman çok severdi. Kahverengiden sarıya dönen yapraklar, insanın içini tir tir titreten ve zihninin kıvrımlarını büyük bir dürtüyle uyandıran o rüzgarlar..**

**Güzeldi.**

**Buram buram dünya kokan yağmurlardan sonra toprağın havaya saldığı o rahat nefes ise içinde bir kutuya hapsetme isteği oluşturuyordu genç adamın. Ama bu mümkün değildi ne yazık ki.**

**Dün akşam eve sırılsıklam geldiği için hafifçe başı ağrıyordu, elinde karanfilli çayı ile beraber camının önünde dışarıyı izliyor olmasının sebebi de buydu. Kıyafetlerini her ne kadar hızla değiştirmiş olsa da saç diplerinden süzülüp derisine nüfus eden damlalar, burun kemerine kadar sızlamasını sağlamıştı şakaklarının. Hep böyle olurdu. Duştan çıkar çıkmaz saçını kurulamazsa tüm gün boyunca ince bir sızı ile ortalarda dolanmak zorunda kalırdı.**

**Çayından sıcak olduğu için küçük bir yudum aldı ve genzi yanarken o çocuğu düşünmeye başladı. Kendisi gibi Koreli olmalıydı, gözlerinin çekikliği ve telaffuzundaki belirgin noktalar bu düşünceye itmişti onu. Sarı saçları parıl parıl parlıyordu, yüzü de öyle. İçini coşkun sellerle doldurup, hayat hikayesini sabahlara kadar kurşun kalemlerle yazmak isteyeceği kadar koca bir etki bırakmıştı üstünde. Sözleri o kadar da ahım şahım değildi. Sözlerini unutulmaz kılan sesindeki sadelik, şevkat ve yumuşak tonlamaydı. Bir o kadar uzaktan gelip bir o kadar da kulaklarının dibindeydi o melodi.**

**"Rosa." Elinde olmadan fısıldayıp fincanının sıcak yüzeyinde gezdirdi parmaklarını. Camın dışarısındaki afili manzarayı izleyen gözleri kısılmış, dudaklarına özlem dolu bir buse ilişmişti şuncacık dakika içerisinde.**

**Zihninin kıyısında ve köşesinde sürekli olarak bu efsunlu ad dolanıyordu. Omuzları titriyor, üçgen dudaklar her gözünü kapattığında kirpiklerine masumane kıyametler bırakıyordu sanki. Hisleri revajdaydı doğrusu. İşin aslı o da beklemiyordu bunun gibi bir etki altında kalıp da kılını kıpırdatamayacak hale gelmesini, kendine yediremiyordu. Erkeklerden hoşlanmanın yanlış bir şey olmadığını bilecek kadar olgun ve aklı başında bir adamdı. Hislerini nefsine göre yönlendirmesi gerektiğinin de bilincindeydi.**

**Yine de şüpheye düşüp karamsarlık dalgalarında yitip gitmesine neden olan bir şeyler vardı. Fikirleri buhranlı, ağır bir hezimet almışçasına yenik ve bitap düşmüştü.**

**"Rosa." Yeniden fısıldadı. Çayı gitgide soğuyordu ve burnundaki ağır karanfil kokusunun yerine toprak kokusu kendini belli ediyordu.**

**Doğru ya, pencereyi açmıştı az önce. Demek ondan titriyordu üstündeki gömlekle beraber.**

**Daha fazla sabredemeyeceğini anladığında pencereyi açtığı gibi geri kapadı, soğukluk birden çekilince perdeleri de örtüp fincanını masaya bıraktı. Derin nefesleri heyecanla dudaklarının arasından süzülürken portmantodaki uzun kabanını alıp sırtına geçirdi. Anahtarlarını ve telefonunu da alıp cebine atar atmaz ağır kapıyı kapatıp bir iki kere kilitledi.**

**Apartmandan çıktığında ise her zamanki gibi deldesinin altındaki taburede oturup çay içen Sezai amcayı selamladı.**

**"Kolay gelsin usta."**

**"Ooo Kerem bey nereledeydiniz yav bunca zamandır? Unutulduk sandım."**

**Kerem, amcasının ona kolaylık olsun diye kullandığı başka bir hitap biçimiydi. Jongdae ya da Kim demek yerine Kerem diyordu, kendisi de bundan rahatsız değildi. Türkiye'de yaşını ilerletmiş insanlar gavur lisanından pek anlamaz haz etmezlerdi zaten.**

**"Haklısın Sezai amca, kusuruma bakmazsın değil mi? Bu sıralar başım dolu. Neler yapıyorsun?" Sezai amca gülüp kafasını bir şey olmaz manasında salladı, elini yanındaki tabureye birkaç kere vurduğunda ise Jongdae mesajı alıp ikiletmeden kendisine ve kıymetlisine oldukça küçük gelen tahta tabureye sindi.**

**"Çay getirtem mi sene de?"**

**"Yok teşekkür ederim. Az önce içtim karanfil çayı." Dedi mahçup olmuş bir tavırla ellerine bakıp. Karşıdan koca bir hahlama geldi.**

**"Ne anlıyonuz şu püpotik ütopik çaylardan Allah aşkına? Rize çayı, Karadeniz çayı varken karanfil de nemiş?" Jongdae de dayanamayıp güldü adamın bu sevimli serzenişine. Büyük ihtimalle tropik demeye çalışmış, onun yerine oldukça komik birkaç kelime söylemişti.**

**"Püpotik değil amca tropik tropik. Bilmem, cebimizden parayı bir güzel alıyorlar ya ondan hoşumuza gidiyor herhalde." Sezai amca kalın bıyıklarını sıvazlayıp göbeğinin üstünde tuttuğu çayından koca, sesli bir yudum aldı. Büyük numara gözlükleri burnundan düştü düşecekti. Mavi önlüğünün cebinden bir defter ve sarı bir klasik dolma kalem sarkıyordu.**

**"Heh ondan. Tropik. Benim anam hele görmeye dursun onları delleniveriyor. Kendisi Artvinli'dir zaar. Bilirsin onun hallerini de demi?"**

**"Bilmez olur muyum hiç, tabi bilirim Kısmet anne candır. Okumuş kadınlara bin basar hemide."**

**Sezai amca gururla şişirdi göğsünü. Jongdae gülümsedi, biliyordu böyle yapacağını. Ne zaman kendini övse ya da övülse hep aynısı olurdu zaten. Seviyordu adam ne yapsın?**

**"Senin de işin neyin bişen yok mu ne dikilip durun buralada? Tatil de deel. Saat olmuş üj." Ah bir de bu vardı. Adam üç demek yerine ısrarla üj deyip duruyordu ve imla kurallarına oldukça dikkat eden genç adam ara sıra dayanamayıp düzeltiyordu karşısındaki yaşlı, hiçbir şeyi umursamayan adamı. Değişen pek de bir şey olmuyordu çünki alışkanlık.. Alışkanlıklardan kolay vazgeçemezdiniz.**

**"Yine üj diyorsun Sezai kaptan ama olsun, bu sefer haklısın. İşim olma mı var tabi, gidiyorum bak." Jongdae yerinden kalktığı gibi samimiyetle adamın elini öpüp başına koydu, son kez elini sallayıp güzel sokağın güzel arnavut kaldırımlarından ana caddeye çıktı. Adımları aceleci ve ümit doluydu. Her bastığı yerde sanki dersin güller açıyor, yüreklendiriyordu zatını.**

**"Umarım geç kalmamışımdır Rosa." Mırıldanıp ellerini kabanının cebinden çıkardı ve sahile doğru neredeyse koşmaya başladığında beş dakika ardından soluklanarak durdu. Nefesleri düzene girdi, kırmızı yanakları pembeleşti. Dudaklarını şöyle bir yalayıp yutkundu, her zamanki ağacının etrafında gezdirdi gözlerini.**

**Oradaydı işte.**

**Başını kahverengi gövdeye yaslamış gözleri kapalı bir şekilde mırıldanıyordu.**

**Genç adamın içi sevinçle doldu, coşkuyla dizginleyemediği hevesini açığa çıkartan bir kahkaha attı. Neyse ki uzaktaydı da duymuyordu. Kendisini deli falan sansın istemiyordu.**

**Koşarken terlediği için kabanını çıkarsa anında hasta olacağını biliyordu, bunun yerine siyah kalın kumaşla beraber çöktü yere. Yanındaki çocuk gözlerini dahi açmadı.**

**"Güzel bir gülüşünüz var bayım." Oh... Ellerini temizlemeyi kesti. Duymuş muydu? Halbu ki aralarında en az on adım vardı.**

**"T-teşekkür ederim senin de." Diğeri güldü.**

**"Benim kahkahamı nereden biliyorsunuz?"**

**"Bilmiyorum. Yine de böyle naif bir sese sahip insanın çirkin kahkahalara ev sahipliği yapacağını düşünemem, gülüşlerinize haksızlık etmiş olurum."**

**"Utandırmayın beni lütfen." İsminin Rosa olduğunu bildiği çocuk hafifçe ona dönüp gözlerini açtı titrekçe. O güzelim kirpikler aralandığında ortaya çıkan kahverengi gözleri ışıldadı, yanakları varla yok arası bir pembeliğe boyandı. Dizlerine dayadığı ellerini kendisine çekip avuçlarını minik yumruklar haline getirdi.**

**"Ne zamandır buradasın?"**

**"Yarım saat belki."**

**"Ne yaptığını sorabilir miyim?"**

**"Tabi, sorular sorulmak için vardır. İstanbul'u dinliyordum" Jongdae güldüğünde devam etti "hayır hayır, ben şair gibi derin hissiyatlar içerisinde bir martının kanat seslerinde kaybetmedim benliğimi yalnızca toprak çok güzel kokuyordu. Bütün duyumu tek bir odakta toplamak istedim hepsi bu." Konuşması bitip dudakları hafifçe kıvrıldığında kabanlı adam da başını karıncasız, ilaçlanmış ağaca dayadı. Söğüdün dalları alnının biraz ilerisinde yere sarkıyordu.**

**"Buraya hep gelir misin? İlk defa gördüm sanırım."**

**Belli belirsiz bir gerginlik ele geçirdi bedenini. Bu soruyu sorması ne kadar doğru ne kadar yanlıştı? Daha tanışmamışlardı bile ve tanışma yolunda adım atar gibi hissetmiyordu kendisini. Sanki daha çok bahçesinden kiraz çalan bir çocuğu sorguya çekip birazdan anne babasının telefon numarasını alacakmış gibiydi.**

**Elleri titriyordu. Neden? Neden? Durun titremeyin.**

**"Gelirim. Fark etmezsiniz, normaldir. Gelirim ama görünmem. Arkadaki kavak varya" eliyle ardını işaret etti "orada otururum. Her pazar saat tam altıyı otuz geçe sizi izlemeye gelirim."**

**Jongdae gözlerini kahverengi gözlerden ayıramadı. Dudakları titredi, nefesi yan kaçtı. Öksürmek istese dahi yapamadı, yalnızca boğuldu. Boğazını saran, kabanıyla aynı renk siyah kazağı daha da sıktı eklemlerini. Canı acıdı. Ciğerlerinden ince bir soluk geçti.**

**Ne demekti bu şimdi? Nasıl yani?**

**Beni mi izliyor? Neden beni izlesin ki?**   
**Kaybettiği bir yakınına falan mı benziyorum?**

**Gözlerini birkaç kere kırpıştırıp zonklayan başına rağmen yutkundu, sormaya hazırlandı.**

**"A-anlamadım. Daha açık konuşur musun. Hayır, kızmadım. Sadece.. meraklıyım."**

**Yanındaki, kırmızı bir kapüşonlu içerisindeki minik beden uzun bir soluk alıp başladı kıpırdatmaya o güzel dudaklarını..**

**"Her pazar günü buraya gelip defterini açar, delicesine merak ettiğim satırlar ve çizgiler karalarsın. Siyah saçların ara sıra gözlerine düşer, rahatsız olup kalem tutmayan elinle geri atarsın tutamlarını. Ara sıra boştaki ayağını sallarsın ama yazını çirkinleştirdiğini düşünüp kendine hakim olursun. Sonra kafanı kaldırıp dudaklarını ısırırsın, denize bakarsın.. denizin getirdiklerine. Kuşlara ve de kuş olup uçmak isteyen dertli yüzlere. Ben de seni izlerim işte. Tam bir aydır her pazar günü yaptığım gibi. Kahvaltılarımı feda ederim senin için.**

**Benden çekinme olur mu? Sapık değilim. Ya da tacizci falan. Sadece.. Bakışlarını seviyorum. Kalemi tutuşunu, kaleme ve deftere olan tutkunu seviyorum. Bilmem, belki de seni seviyorum."**

**Aralarına uzun bir sessizlik girdiğinde yeniden toparlandı Jongdae. Gözlerini büyük bir cesaretle kaldırıp badem gözlere dikti.**

**"Şiir sever misin Rosa? Sana şiirler yazsam sever misin?"**


End file.
